and i will live the life you live on
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Di malam musim gugur yang mencekik, seorang pria datang pada Yuuri dan meminta napasnya./Viktuuri


_**Disclaimer**_

 _Yuri! on ice © Mitsuru Kubo/Studio MAPPA_

 _and i will live the life you live on © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _viktuuri, **character's death,** a very long oneshot, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Berhenti menghela napas, _Katsudon_. Kau membuatku ikut-ikutan lelah."

Yuuri menoleh pada pemuda pirang yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. "Maaf, Yurio."

Yurio— _Yuri Plisetsky_ —berdiri dan berucap, "Ayo pergi." Yuuri mengangguk lemah kemudian menyusul langkah Yuri.

"Aku akan mampir ke rumah Kakek malam ini. Ma-mau ikut?" tanya Yuri dengan nada _(yang dibuat-buat)_ tak acuh. "A-ada pirozhki juga. Isi katsudon, kalau kau mau."

Yuuri menghela napas sekali sebelum tersenyum lembut, membalas ajakan hangat itu dengan tepukan lembut pada kepala Yuri. "Aku akan datang mendukungmu besok. Mungkin saat itu, bisa kau bawakan?" ucapnya dengan nada sendu yang kelewat ketara.

"...tidak mau," lirih Yuri. "Kalau tidak mau malam ini, ya sudah! Tidak akan ada lagi pirozhki untukmu, _Katsudon_ Bodoh!" teriaknya nyaring kemudian pergi menjauh dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

Sekali lagi, Yuuri menghela napas. Oh, sial. Sejak kapan kebiasaan menghela napas ini melekat pada seorang Katsuki Yuuri? Ia sendiri baru menyadari kebiasaan ini saat ditegur Minako sekitar Januari lalu—dan ini adalah Oktober. Bisa saja kebiasaan ini telah terbentuk bertahun-tahun sebelumnya-namun orang-orang terlalu tidak peduli untuk menegurnya, atau mereka hanya tidak menyadarinya. _Haah.._

"Kau menghela napas lagi, Yuuri."

"Ah, maaf, Yuri—" Tunggu. Bukankah Yuri sudah pergi bersama semua gerutuannya? _Lalu siapa yang—_

"Daripada kau buang sia-sia napasmu itu, kenapa tidak kau berikan saja kepadaku? Hm, Yuuri?"

 _Sesosok malaikat._

Helai kelabu layaknya salju pucat, datang beriringan dengan manik biru sejernih lautan yang baru kali ini dilihat Yuuri. _Kenapa aku merasa seperti mengenal_ —"Siapa kau?"

"Ohoho.. Soal itu tidak penting, Yuuri," ucap malaikat tadi menempelkan telunjuk dinginnya pada bibir Yuuri. "Yang lebih penting lagi; bagaimana? Maukah kau memberikan helaan napasmu itu padaku? Tenang saja, akan kuberi harga yang pantas."

Yuuri mundur satu langkah dari sosok tadi. Memberikan napas? Konyol. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa? Membiarkan diri sendiri dibunuh orang asing? Gila. Modus perampokan zaman sekarang benar-benar halus.

"Ups, tapi aku sudah tidak punya uang sekarang. Nah, Yuuri, bagaimana aku harus membayar helaan napasmu?"

Lupakan bagaimana tampan dan mempesonanya orang ini. Dia benar-benar berniat merampoknya! Lari, Yuuri! Orang ini berbahaya!

"Oh, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kubayar kau dengan—" orang _(atau malaikat, entahlah, Yuuri tidak bisa membedakan)_ tadi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yuuri, dan mengangkat dagu pemuda itu lembut. "—kebahagiaan? Satu kebahagiaan untuk satu helaan napas; bagaimana?"

 _Gilagilagila._ Seandainya makhluk ini tidak benar-benar berniat merampok, maka dia adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur entah bagaimana, atau seorang pelaku tindak kriminal, atau orang mabuk—pokoknya tidak waras!

"K-ka-ka—"

Orang ini tidak waras, sungguh. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya dan alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu kabur darinya, Yuuri. Larilah!, adalah apa yang logikanya katakan.

Namun, hati Yuuri menggerakkan kakinya maju, memberi perintah pada kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan beku milik _(mungkin)_ lelaki di hadapannya ini, dan berucap penuh keyakinan, "Kalau begitu, aku mohon kepadamu!"

Sosok di hadapannya membalas genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum sungguh lembut. "Tentu saja, Yuuri."

* * *

.

* * *

"Jadi, emm, _Tuan_..?" panggil Yuuri canggung. "Apa kau punya nama? Aneh rasanya entah bagaimana kau tahu namaku sementara aku tidak."

"Oho! Benar juga." Kedua tangan lawan bicara Yuuri menepuk. "Hmmm, bagaimana, ya? Mungkin Vitya—tunggu. Entahlah. Vitya..? Ya, mungkin Vitya bagus. Oke, panggil aku Vitya."

Orang _(malaikat, sosok, makhluk,_ _ **Vitya**_ _)_ itu tersenyum lembut, menatap Yuuri dengan kabut kerinduan menyelimuti manik birunya.

"Vitya."

Yuuri dan Vitya, keduanya mengucapkannya bersamaan. Dengan intonasi dan rasa yang sama; familiar namun asing. Angin malam musim gugur berhembus sesaat, menghantarkan tawa dari sisi lain dunia, dan menularkannya pada kedua jiwa yang baru bertemu ini.

"Aneh, aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu." Yuuri.

"Aneh, aku merasa asing dengan nama itu." Vitya.

Jalanan yang begitu sepi membuat suasana sedikit canggung. Sesekali Yuuri melirik Vitya yang fokus menatap lurus ke depan—apa yang kira-kira disukai pria ini sehingga bisa memunculkan pembicaraan? Atau mungkin profesinya? Kehidupan sosialnya?

"Hei, Vitya.. A-apa kau—kau suka _katsudon_?"

Dan pertanyaan konyol itu yang dipilih logikanya? Astaga, Yuuri! Pria ini bisa saja bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _katsudon_! Atau malah membencinya? Duh, Yuuri mana ingin dengar makanan favoritnya dimaki-maki karena kadar lemak dan kalorinya yang tinggi—walau enak.

"Suka, kok. Sangat suka."

Mata Yuuri berbinar bahagia. Syukurlah Vitya menyukai makanan favoritnya! "Ngomong-ngomong, keluargaku di Jepang punya _onsen_ dan kedai makanan. Dan _katsudon_ kami sangat enak! Mungkin, kapan-kapan kalau kau sempat, kau bisa mampir?"

Sekali lagi, Yuuri melihat senyum berkabut rindu dari air wajah Vitya. Pria itu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku akan mampir."

"Kalau begitu bagus—"

"вкусно _!"_

" _Meski kau belum memenangkan apapun?"_

" _Yuuri, beritahu aku semua tentang—"_

"Yuuri?"

Yang ditegur kembali ke daratan. Barusan itu apa? Ada—entahlah. Ada _katsudon,_ kakaknya; Mari, ada Bu Minako, ada—sebentar, ada apa lagi? Ada ruang kosong, dengan kardus dan—

"Vitya, apa kau pernah mengunjungi Yuutopia?"

Vitya terbelalak sangat selama beberapa detik, sebelum ekspresinya kembali rileks, sebelum kepalanya tertunduk dalam, sebelum tawanya meluncur tersendat-sendat. "Tentu saja pernah. Aku beberapa kali mampir ke sana. Hasetsu, 'kan? Yang ada rumah ninjanya. Kalian benar-benar punya pemandian terbuka yang indah, dan, tentu saja, makanan-makanan yang enak."

Yuuri tersenyum. Oh, ingatan itu tidak salah berarti. Mungkin itu terjadi satu-dua tahun lalu saat ia pulang ke Hasetsu untuk cuti sebentar. Pulang kampung dan membantu bisnis keluarga. Hmmm… apalagi yang terjadi saat itu, ya? Oh, iya. Kalau tidak salah ada seorang pelanggan yang membawa anjing pudel yang mirip dengan—

"Yuuri?"

—dengan siapa? Anjing pudel coklat raksasa yang mirip dengan… euh, dengan siapa? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Meskipun kadang menyebalkan, ia tidak mungkin membandingkan Nishigori dengan anjing. Siapa? Siapa? Apa Phichit— _mereka sama-sama coklat_ —tidak. Tidak mungkin. Lalu, uhh… siapa? Anjing itu seharusnya mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal—

" **Yuuri!"**

"Y-ya!?" Yuuri tersentak kaget mendapati Vitya mengguncang tubuhnya dengan wajah panik. Beberapa detik kemudian, air mukanya kembali tenang dan menatap Yuuri dengan senyum khawatir.

"Kau berkali kali tidak menyahut panggilanku dan berwajah horor. Mungkin kau terlalu lama di luar seharian ini? Biar kuantar pulang." Tanpa menunggu respon yang bersangkutan, Vitya menarik tangan Yuuri—membimbingnya kembali ke apartemennya. Fokus Yuuri terlalu mengambang kemana-mana untuk mengingat kemana jalan pulang.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kita sampai, Yuuri."

Fokus Yuuri ditarik kembali ke bumi. Kusen abu-abu yang dikenalnya bersama dengan nomor ruangan 259 yang dikenalinya sebagai pintu apartemennya membuatnya refleks mengeluarkan kunci ruangan dan bermaksud membukanya.

Namun, Yuuri tiba-tiba kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dan menjatuhkan kunci bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Kesadarannya masih di sana, seluruh inderanya berfungsi meski samar. Pemuda asia itu dapat mendengar Vitya meneriakkan namanya dan membuka pintu dengan segera. Tangan-tangan kokoh itu melingkar di tubuh Yuuri yang, entah mengapa, sangat dirindukannya.

Ia dapat merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sofa dan mantel, sepatu boots, serta syal yang dilucuti Vitya perlahan. Matanya mengekori sosok Vitya yang terburu ke dapur dan kembali bersama secangkir kopi panas.

"Kau mendengarku, Yuuri?"

Yuuri menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Ia menatap Vitya yang berlutut di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Vitya menggenggam Yuuri dengan tangan dinginnya; itu membuat Yuuri terhibur meski sedikit merasa miris.

"Vitya, tanganmu… dingin."

Vitya melepas genggamannya dalam satu sentakan dengan wajah menyesal. "M-maaf.." lirihnya pelan yang membuat Yuuri ikut merasa bersalah. Maka Yuuri raih tangan pucat itu dan balik menggenggamnya.

"Tapi aku suka," ucapnya. "Sudah lama rasanya sejak ada seseorang menemaniku tidur. Mungkin sejak—"

" _Tidurlah sampai pertandingan nanti siang mulai."_

" _Aku juga selalu tidur hingga detik-detik terakhir sebelum_ —"

"…" Yuuri terdia sesaat, sebelum terkekeh lemah dan melanjutkan, "—entahlah. Sejak kapan, ya? Aku tak begitu ingat."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, barusan memang ada sekelebat ingatan tidak jelas. Namun ia tak tahu pastinya kapan. Bagaimana kalau Vitya bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai itu? Yuuri tidak mungkin mengarang sesuatu. Ia tahu ia pembohong yang buruk. Lagipula bagaimana kalau Vitya akhirnya tahu kebenarannya? Apalagi kalau itu terjadi sebelum Yuuri sendiri mampu mengingatnya? _Astaga kepalaku pening sekali._

"Tidurlah, Yuuri," Vitya mengelus kepalanya sebentar, kemudian menariknya kembali. "Maaf, aku pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman." Pria itu bangkit untuk undur pergi. "Aku keluar sekarang, oke? Jaga dirimu—"

Yuuri menahannya. Dengan satu pelukan. Entah perasaan apa yang memberinya tenaga untuk bergerak secepat— _seagresif_ —itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik saraf-sarafnya untuk mencegah Vitya pergi. "Tetap disini… kurasa?" Yuuri tertawa seraya melepas pelukannya. "Maaf, kau pasti merasa aneh. Tapi aku—"

Pelukannya dibalas. Dengan tubuh tegap Vitya yang kini gemetar. Dengan wajah pria itu terbenam dalam tengkuknya. Dengan air mata yang ia rasa membanjiri leher dan bahunya. Yuuri mencoba untuk bertanya ada apa, namun eratnya dekapan seakan ikut membungkam mulutnya.

Ia mengelus helai kelabu itu hingga kantuk menguasai dan membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

.

* * *

Yuuri terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa ringan. Melirik ke atas meja kaca, cangkir kopi panas semalam sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia baru saja hendak memantapkan ide kalau kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi atau ilusi, tepat saat satu sapaan hangan menggelitik telinganya.

"Pagi, Yuuri. Maaf aku seenaknya mengambil selimut di kamarmu, dan menggunakan dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku sedang mencoba membuat omelet, kau suka?"

Yuuri tersenyum dan bangkit berjalan menuju meja makan. "Suka. Sangat suka," jawabnya. Ia menarik kursi dan mengambil tempat, saat Vitya menyajikan satu omelet sederhana di piringnya dan susu hangat di cangkirnya.

Vitya duduk di hadapannya memangku tangan. Menatap Yuuri dengan mata merindunya. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya saat satu suap masuk ke mulut Yuuri.

Yuuri tersenyum; sekali lagi, ada perasaan nostalgia yang menyerbak dalam hatinya. Memenuhinya hingga bulir air mata menyeruak keluar. "M-maaf, Vitya. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai menangis. Uh.. Memalukan sekali.."

"Sama sekali tidak memalukan, kok. Sangat wajar kalau Yuuri merasa bahagia sampai keluar air mata." Vitya dengan lembut mengusap air mata Yuuri. "Yuuri, apa kau bahagia karena aku?"

"A-aku tidak tahu… Masakanmu sama seperti masakan ibuku. Maksudku, padahal Ibu jarang memasak omelet, tapi aku… Aku seperti memasak masakan rumah saat memakan omelet ini," jelas pemuda berkacamata itu dengan wajah sembab. "Kalau itu adalah perasaan bahagian karena kau, Vitya, maka jawabannya adalah ya." Yuuri memasang senyum manis miliknya. "Ya, aku bahagia karenamu, Vitya."

Mata merindu Vitya sesaat dihias gelembung-gelembung kegembiraan sebelum pemiliknya menyembunyikannya dan rona merah muda di wajahnya di balik lengan. "Whoa, kau membuatku ikut-ikut ingin menangis, Yuuri."

"E-eh!? J-jangan menangis, Vitya.." Yuuri bergerak-gerak salah tingkah. Vitya melirik dari balik sweater biru gelapnya melihat bagaimana Yuuri panik mencoba menghiburnya dan membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Maaf, maaf, Yuuri. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu," Vitya membawa piring dan cangkir kosong ke bak cuci. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak apa tidak mulai bersiap sekarang? Siang ini kau harus menonton pertandingan Yurio—Yuri Plisetsky 'kan?"

Napas Yuuri tertahan dramatis. Kepalanya menoleh kilat ke arah jam dinding untuk mendapati jarum panjang berada di angka sebelas dan jarum pendeknya di angka delpan. Ia melesat ke kamar mandi bersama handuk dan baju ganti seadanya.

Vitya terkekeh di dapur bersama denting piring-piring. "Kau lucu sekali, Yuuri."

* * *

.

* * *

Yuuri tergopoh masuk mencari Yuri. Untung saja, bagian Yurio baru saja hendak dimulai. Pemuda Rusia itu sudah berdiri di atas es menerima sedikit pesan dari Yakov. "Yurio!" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil memasang wajah marah sekaligus lega. "Lama sekali kau, _Katsudon_! Pirozhkimu sudah habis kumakan, bodoh!"

Yuuri tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Yuri yang sedikit, hanya sedikit sekali gemetaran. "Kau pasti bisa, Yurio. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengejutkan mereka."

Yuri tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja! Bahkan meski kau yang sudah melihatku latihan program ini berkali-kali, akan kubuat kau terkejut setengah mati!" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Yuuri—sedikit tidak sopan namun Yuuri tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Aku pergi dulu, Yuuri."

"Um." Yuuri melepas genggaman tangannya. "Selamat jalan, Yuri. Semoga berhasil."

Kemudian, Yuri meluncur untuk menampilkan program pendeknya sementara Yuuri menontonnya dari pinggir arena. Tak lama, Yakov menyerahkan kantung kertas berukuran cukup besar kepadanya. "Ini. Dari Yurachka."

Yuuri menerimanya dengan senyuman. Dan benar saja, saat dibuka, isinya adalah pirozhki yang masih mengepul hangat. Ia memakan satu dan air matanya berjatuhan lagi. "Lho..? Aneh, hari ini aku sensitif sekali.."

Yakov di sebelahnya menyodorkan sapu tangan dan rangkulan kecil. "Cepat hapus air matamu itu dan lihat bagaimana Yurachka akan mengejutkanmu."

Yuuri mengangguk, kembali membawa fokusnya pada si pirang di atas es.

* * *

.

* * *

Kejuaraan tahun ini selesai cukup larut. Saat Yuuri melangkahkan kakinya keluar stadion, bulan sudah bertengger di langit malam. Tak lama sebelumnya, ia menolak ajakan Yuri untuk pulang bersama karena tahu rumah mereka berlawanan arah. Lagipula, ia tak mau mengganggu momen kakek-cucu Yuri yang tak setiap hari terjadi. Belum lagi jarak antara apartemen dan stadion yang tidak begitu jauh. Ah, ingin rasanya ia menenggak kopi panas sesampainya di rumah. _Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu tapi ap—_

"Vitya! Astagastaga, Vitya!"

Yuuri mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen. Melewati restoran kecil tempatnya biasa makan, melewati toko buku tempatnya biasa mampir, melewati kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan, melewati _skating rink outdoor_ yang seharusnya sudah tutup namun mengapa Vitya ada di sana—

— _tunggu, apa?_

Yuuri berbelok, melompati pagar kecil yang menjadi batas antara jalanan dan wilayah tempat _skating_ ini. Benar, Yuuri tidak salah lihat. Ada Vitya di sana, di dalam arena, meluncur dengan bebasnya. Bagaimana caranya pria itu menerobos masuk ke dalam wahana hiburan yang sudah tutup ini? _Oh, mungkin melewati pagarnya sama seperti aku tadi—tunggu, tunggu! Bukan itu masalahnya!_

"V-Vitya! Sedang apa kau di sini?" panggilnya cukup keras. Vitya yang berada sekitar lima belas meter darinya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Oh! Yuuri! Maaf, aku bosan di rumah menunggumu pulang, jadi aku bermain sebentar di sini!" jawab pria itu seraya meluncur mendekat kea rah Yuuri. "Masuklah, Yuuri. Ayo! Sepatumu sudah kusiapkan."

" _Jangan takut, Yuuri."_

" _Kau pasti bisa mencetak skor yang bagus."_

" _Ayo, angkat kepalamu."_

Yuuri mengelengkan kepala dan meneggak salivanya gugup. Sudah berapa bulan kaki-kakinya tidak menyentuh es? Tidak meluncur di atasnya? Masih dapatkah ia menapaki tanah beku ini? Meluncur dan berputar dan melangkah tanpa khawatir?

"Ayo. Jangan takut, Yuuri. Aku di sini, ingat?"

Satu kalimat itu membulatkan tekad Yuuri. Dikenakannya sepatu hitam yang disodorkan Vitya, dan perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke arena. _Licin_. Pemuda berkacamata itu sempat limbung sesaat, namun tak seberapa lama, ia berhasil memperoleh keseimbangannya kembali.

Yuuri meluncur sesaat. Oh, Tuhan, betapa ia merindukan sensasi ini. Bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya dialaskan pada sepasang pisau di bawah kakinya, bagaimana ia merasakan pisau-pisau itu menggesek dan menggores permukaan es. _Astaga, aku menangis lagi_.

"Yuuri."

Vitya berdiri di depannya, menyodorkan tangan dan senyum yang sangat menenangkan. Yuuri menyambut begitu saja tawaran itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Sedetik berikutnya, ia sudah berada di tengah dunia lain.

Tidak ada musik, namun Yuuri dapat mendengar suara bergema dalam sarafnya. Suara es yang dikikis oleh sepatunya dan Vitya berbunyi seirama, desau angin musim gugur ikut berpadu dalam korus, daun-daun jingga menari di atasnya bersama dengan seluruh perasaan Yuuri.

Vitya membiarkannya memulai. Membiarkan Yuuri memimpin pertunjukan malam ini. Yuuri sama sekali tidak berpikir apa yang harus ditarikannya, namun hatinya seolah tahu; membimbingnya tepat ke pusat arena, menggerakkan tangan-tangannya ke depan dada, dan menarik kelopak matanya turun. Yuuri bergerak seolah gerakan-gerakan ini adalah bagian dari dirinya yang sudah ia hapal mati.

Tak lama, Vitya masuk ambil bagian. Ia masuk dengan elegan dan lembut, masuk ke dalam lingkaran Yuuri membuatnya seolah tiba-tiba, ini menjadi dansa mereka berdua. Mereka bergantian membimbing satu sama lain. Bergantian menarik-ulur satu sama lain. Bergantian memposisikan diri satu demi yang lainnya.

Namun semua tatapan dan sentuhan itu terjadi bersamaan. Tidak ada yang menunggu ataupun mengalah. Tidak ada yang berlaku sendirian. Yuuri dan Vitya menatap dan menyentuh diri satu sama lain dalam satu ruang waktu yang sama.

Lalu dansa berakhir saat awan menyelimuti bulan—mematikan lampu sorot tanda akhir pertunjukan. Vitya dan Yuuri melepas rengkuhan dan memberi jarak sekitar sepuluh jengkal. Yuuri bernapas terengah, jelas merasa lelah. Sementara Vitya terlihat tenang seolah tarian barusan tidak mengurangi tenaganya barang sedikitpun.

"Hei, Yuuri. Kau bisa meluncur dengan baik—sangat baik. Terlalu baik malah."

Yuuri sedikit terkejut mendengar komentar Vitya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menjelaskan situasinya. "Eh.. Um, begini, Vitya… A-aku—"

"Yuuri."

"Y-ya, Vitya?"

 **" _Kenapa kau berhenti dari karirmu sebagai_ figure skater _?"_**

 ** _._**

Yuuri bergeming. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah—ia sedikit tidak suka kalau harus membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini? Tunggu, sebelum itu, bagaimana Vitya tahu soal hal itu?

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja membongkar gudangmu," Vitya menyikap poni yang menutupi seperempat wajahnya. "Di sana aku melihat kostum-kostummu yang… entahlah, seperti sudah dibuang? Bersama satu medali emas dan beberapa medali perak dan perunggu. Bahkan aku menemukan sepatu _skating_ mu di sana."

"So-soal itu—euh.."

"Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kenal Katsuki Yuuri? Yang menggebrak Grand Prix 2016 dengan perubahan imej yang luar biasa drastis? Hasil kemenangan melawan _skater_ junior dari Rusia?"

"…"

"Jadi, katakan padaku, Yuuri. Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"M-maaf, Vitya, t-tapi kurasa kau.. Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu.." Yuuri menjawab ragu. Menurutnya, ia benar. Ini adalah masalah personal dan baginya, Vitya hanyalah orang asing yang ia temui kemarin malam. Vitya tidak punya hak untuk tahu apapun soal kehidupan pribadinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Vitya sudah menggenggam lengannya erat. "Kenapa, Yuuri!? Bukankah aku berhak tahu karena aku—"

Ucapan Vitya terhenti. Yuuri bisa melihat ada kekecewaan dan, seperti biasanya namun kali ini lebih pekat, kabut kerinduan mengapung di manik biru pria kelabu itu. Genggamannya pada lengan Yuuri kemudian melemah dan merenggang, hingga akhirnya lepas sepenuhnya. "V-Vitya..?"

"Maaf, aku—" Vitya mengembalikan tubuhnya ke posisi tegak dan melanjutkan, "—aku penggemar beratmu. Saat tahu kau _benar-benar_ keluar aku tidak bisa—tidak bisa menahan emosiku jadi, yah.."

Yuuri terbelalak. Vitya adalah penggemarnya? Pria yang menurutnya _jauh_ lebih hebat dan professional dibandingkan dirinya ini? Wow, betapa terhormatnya Yuuri bisa dikagumi oleh pria seperti ini. "Eh.. Terima kasih atas dukunganmu selama ini, kurasa? Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa dihadapkan dengan penggemarku karena, yah, tidak banyak orang yang cukup gila untuk mengagumi atlit menyedihkan sepertiku." Ups. Yuuri menampar mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf! Bukan maksudku mengejekmu atau seleramu! Aku hanya tidak pernah tahu ada orang yang—"

"Kau benar. Aku gila. Aku gila untukmu, Yuuri."

Sekali lagi, Yuuri terbelalak—kali ini bersama sapuan merah muda di pipi porselennya. "A-ah, ya.. Uh.. Terima kasih.."

Malam itu, mereka pulang dalam diam. Vitya dapat mengerti Yuuri mengizinkannya menginap semalam lagi di apartemennya meski tanpa kata-kata.

* * *

.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja. Yuuri akan menghabiskan siangnya di luar bersama rutinitas normalnya, sementara Vitya menjaga apartemen. Terkadang mereka akan jalan-jalan ke taman sejenak, atau menonton film rekaman, atau mencoba resep-resep baru yang ditemukan Vitya di internet. Saat malam hari di apartemen Yuuri, mereka akan bergelung bersama di balik selimut di ruang tamu, kemudian bercerita soal apa saja. Biasanya ada kopi atau susu hangat dan roti bakar sebagai pelengkap.

Yuuri terkadang bertanya-tanya, apa Vitya tak punya kehidupannya sendiri yang perlu dijalaninya? Dan kenapa ia tak pernah sampai hati untuk "mengusir" pria ini dari apartemennya?

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri menyahut, "Ya, Vitya?"

"Yuuri, sofa di ruang tamu kondisinya sudah tidak bagus. Mungkin kau bisa bawa ke bengkel besok? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu saat kau sedang mendudukinya kalau dibiarkan saja."

" _Aku menyarankanmu untuk istirahat sampai besok, tapi…"_

" _Oke, serahkan padaku!"_

Ah, itu juga. Sekelebat bayangan, entah potongan ingatan atau sekedar imajinasinya, yang terkadang datang secara acak. Tidak mengganggu, tapi Yuuri tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk menyimpan dan mengingatnya baik-baik.

"Yuuri?"

"Ah, oh, ya, oke. Akan kuminta pihak bengkel membawanya besok pagi." Yuuri beranjak dari dapur untuk membereskan barang-barang di atas sofa. Tidak mungkin pihak bengkel furniture juga yang akan membereskan barang-barangnya, 'kan?

 _Omong-omong, kalau sofa ini rusak, Vitya tidur dimana malam ini?_ Yuuri kemudian memutar otak. Benar juga, selama ini Vitya tidur di sofa karena, yah, bagaimanapun mereka tidak terjalin hubungan apa-apa. Tapi sekarang? Karpet di ruang tamu terlalu tipis untuk dijadikan alas tidur; lagipula, memangnya Yuuri setega itu membiarkan pria itu tidur di karpet?

"Umm.. Vitya."

"Ya, Yuuri?"

"Ka-karena sofa ini rusak, jadi, kurasa… k-kau bisa tidur denganku sementara ini. Di kamarku. Di tempat tidurku. Denganku. K-kalau kau mau." Astaga, Yuuri bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Tapi tak apa? Bukankah kamarmu adalah _personal space_? Aku masih bisa tidur di lantai—atau kalau kau khawatir aku akan keluar dan tidur di tempat lain."

Yuuri menggeleng. "Jangan! Uh, aku rasa ada baiknya sesekali berbagi kamar. Sudah lama juga dan aku rindu rasanya."

Pelukan tak terduga datang pada Yuuri sebagai jawabannya. Vitya mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke rambut hitam Yuuri dan berucap, "Terima kasih, Yuuri~!"

" _Kau ingin mengganti lompatan pada_ short program _menjadi_ flip _lipat empat?"_

" _Aku ingin lihat!"_

Yuuri balas mengelus kepala Vitya karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "I-ini sudah malam, m-mau tidur.. sekarang?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan antusias Vitya.

* * *

Posisi mereka saat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi jantung Yuuri. Ia dan Vitya berbagi kasur _queen size,_ dengan Yuuri di sisi kiri dan Vitya di sisi kanan. Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan—saling bertatapan. Vitya entah kenapa tak berhenti memandanginya seolah seorang Katsuki Yuuri adalah mahakarya yang sangat indah dan layak dipandangi semalam suntuk.

Yuuri bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Ia mencoba berbalik badan namun pandangan Vitya seakan menembus tengkuknya dan membuatnya makin tak nyaman. Maka ia mengembalikan tubuhnya ke posisi semula, untuk mendapati Vitya masih menatapnya, kali ini dengan cucuran air mata. "V-Vitya..!?"

"Ah," Vitya berucap seolah tak menyadari dirinya menangis. "Maaf, aku hanya… tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan idolaku. Aku terlalu bahagia."

" _Aku tak menyangka Katsuki Yuuri adalah orang yang sangat egois."_

" _Yuuri, sedang apa kau?"_

" _Aku marah, tahu!"_

Yuuri menatapnya, tepat di mata. Memandangi bagaimana manik biru itu berkilau-kilau sendu. Menyaksikan bagaimana kristal bening itu meluncur jatuh namun segera diseka pemiliknya sebelum sempat menyentuh kasur Yuuri. Mengagumi bagaimana indahnya seorang Vitya yang sedang menangis.

Namun pengamatan itu tak dapat berlangsung lama. Vitya membalik tubuhnya; mungkin karena malu. Yuuri terkikik sesaat sebelum menaruh fokus pada sosok belakang Vitya. Bagaimana lebar dan kokohnya punggung yang ada di depannya ini. Tengkuknya juga; terlihat seperti tak ada orang yang pernah menyentuhnya. Bagaimana lekuk tubuh dan tonjolan-tonjolan tulang dan otot yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa. Astaga, Yuuri baru tahu wujud Vitya sesempurna ini.

Perlahan, kantuk menarik Yuuri ke alam mimpi. Membuainya dan membisikinya lembut dan halus. Pemandangan terakhir yang pemuda itu lihat adalah punggung Vitya yang sudah berbalik setengah.

* * *

.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Yuuri tidak melihat Vitya di tempat tidurnya.

Yuuri, dengan sedikit kegelisahan, berjalan membuka pintu kamar. Namun, belum sempat ia meneriakkan nama Vitya, Yuuri keburu melihat sosoknya tengah bersandar di daun pintu luar apartemennya.

"Vitya.." Yuuri menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, dan menjumpai sofa rusaknya masih ada di tempat semula. "Lho? Sofanya…? Petugas bengkel belum datang?"

"Sudah tadi."

Yuri mendelik heran. "Kok sofanya tidak dibawa…?"

"Mereka kembali setelah mampir sebentar tadi. Sepertinya mereka pikir di rumahmu tidak ada orang."

Yuuri menatap Vitya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau tidak membukakan pintu untuk mereka?"

"Sudah. Tapi mereka tidak berani masuk, jadi mereka kembali lagi."

 _Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu_. Tidak berani masuk? Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas-jelas mereka dibukakan pintu oleh Vitya? Lagipula, kalau alasannya adalah tidak nyaman karena bukan tuan rumah yang mempersilahkan, bukankah mereka hanya menjalankan tugas? Dan tahu darimana mereka Vitya bukan tuan rumah?

"T-tunggu sebentar, Vitya. Mungkin ini karena aku baru bangun tidur tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menger—"

"Yuuri."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?"

 _Apa?_ Yuuri merasa semakin bingung. Belum lagi selesai masalah sofa, kini Vitya bertanya apakah Yuuri mengingat siapa dirinya? Yuuri bahkan belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kantuk pagi. "Kurasa… iya? Namamu Vitya dan, uh, kau datang kepadaku dua minggu lalu, kemudian—"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!" hardik Vitya kasar. "Oke, kuganti pertanyaannya."

Jeda diam yang ganjil mendorong inisiatif Yuuri untuk berbicara. "Uh, ya. Silahkan."

 **" _Kenapa kau berhenti dari karirmu sebagai_ figure skater _?"_**

 ** _._**

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang pernah didengarnya sekitar dua minggu lalu. Pertanyaan yang tak ia jawab karena alasan privasi.

Tapi ada yang lain dari cara Vitya menanyakannya. Jika dua minggu lalu ia bertanya seperti seorang kawan yang penasaran, maka kali ini nada bertanya Vitya dipenuhi amarah dan kekecewaan. Dan Yuuri memiliki perasaan kalau dia harus menjawabnya dengan benar kali ini.

"O-oke, Vitya. Kali ini akan kujawab, jadi tenangkan dirimu, ya?" Yuuri mencoba mendekat selangkah. "Jadi, begini. Aku berhenti saat Grand Prix 2016 setelah memenangkan medali emas. Medali itu kumenangkan karena aku mengubah imejku habis-habisan untuk musim itu. Dan, saat itu aku berhenti karena—"

 _Tunggu._

"Karena—"

 _Tunggu sebentar._

"Aku berhenti karena—"

 _Memangnya kau berhenti karena apa, Yuuri?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Astaga._

Yuuri terdiam. Ia berpikir keras, menggali ingatannya. Itu kejadian sepuluh bulan yang lalu; tidak mungkin ia melupakannya. Lagipula itu merupakan titik balik besar. Ia berhenti dari dunia _skating_ yang sangat dicintainya, tepat setelah meraih medali emas yang sangat diimpikannya.

 _Lho, memangnya kenapa kau mulai meluncur? Demi apa dan siapa kau meluncur?_

Demi keluarganya—bukan. Keluarganya memang suportif terhadap pilihannya menjadi _figure skater_ , tapi mereka sama sekali tak pernah mendorong Yuuri untuk menjadi salah satunya. Yuuko dan Nishigori? Mereka berdua menekuni bidang yang sama. Tapi kalau Yuuri meluncur untuk mereka, maka saat kedua sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan karir ke jenjang professional; maka seharusnya ia ikut berhenti. Atau Yuuri melanjutkan mimpi mereka? Tunggu, memangnya kenapa Yuuko dan Nishigori ingin menjadi _figure skater_? Apa hanya karena rumah mereka dekat dengan _Ice Castle_? Karena mereka bertemu _rink_ setiap hari? Karena terinspirasi oleh sesuatu? Karena ada seseorang yang dikagumi oleh mereka?

 _Siapa?_

Kalau misalnya Yuuko, Nishigori, dan dirinya mengidolakan _figure skater_ maka seharusnya mereka mengidolakan seseorang yang sudah mulai meluncur sebelum mereka. Yang lebih berpengalaman dari mereka. Lebih hebat dari mereka.

 _Sekali lagi, siapa?_

Seseorang yang jarak umurnya cukup jauh—Chris? Tapi, tanpa bermaksud kasar, kenapa ia mengidolakan seseorang seperti Chris? Pria itu hebat—Yuuri mengakuinya. Tapi caranya meluncur bukan sesuatu yang dapat memukaunya hingga harus mengejarnya habis-habisan. Lagipula, bukankah ada pepatah sosial yang mengatakan bahwa manusia hidup dengan mengimitasi idolanya? Tapi Yuuri tak menemukan kemiripan antara caranya dan cara Chris berseluncur—kecuali untuk program Eros; oke, itu memang _sangat_ berkebalikan dengan imejnya selama ini, haha.

 _Memangnya yang memilihkan Eros sebagai programmu siapa? Dan koreografernya?_

Tidak mungkin Yuuri memilih lagu itu atas kemauannya sendiri. Celestino juga bukan tipe yang memaksa murid-muridnya. Lagipula, kalau boleh memilih, ia pasti akan memilih Agape milik Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri juga terlihat lebih cocok dengan Eros dibanding dirinya.

 _Lalu kenapa kalian memilih program itu? Padahal Eros dan Agape sangat berkebalikan dengan (yang katanya) imej kalian._

Lho, benar juga. Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang jarang berpapasan itu dapat menyepakati tema yang berkebalikan? Terlalu kebetulan. Lagipula Agape adalah program debut Yuri; sedikit mustahil untuk mereka yang berada dibawah naungan pelatih, latar belakang, dan membawa nama negara yang berbeda dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

Bukankah pertemuan pertama mereka secara langsung terjadi saat _itu_? Saat Yuuri menangis di kamar mandi setelah final Grand Prix 2015, Yuri datang menggebraknya dan menyuruhnya pensiun? Lho, memangnya kenapa Yuuri menangis? Oh, iya, dia kalah pada peringkat terakhir—tunggu. Rasanya alasan itu belum cukup kuat. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa kalah? Bukankah Grand Prix 2016 adalah kali pertama ia berdiri di podium? Lalu kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti itu?

Coba ingat-ingat, Katsuki Yuuri. Kenapa kau kalah saat itu dan merasa kecewa dengan dirimu sendiri—yang menyebabkan kau sempat pulang kampung pada bulan Aprilnya?

 _Kalau tidak salah, saat tampil, aku mengacaukan semua lompatan dan putaranku. Tapi kenapa aku mengacaukannya? Tunggu, bukankah hari itu aku dapat berita buruk dari Hasetsu—tapi apa? Yang cukup buruk untuk mengguncang mentalku sampai menggagalkan semua lompatan dan putaran—_

"Astaga."

— _kematian._

Kematian, kematian, kematian, tapi kematian siapa? Kematian seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, yang merupakan bagian dari hidupnya yang menyedihkan, yang cukup penting sampai Yuuri terguncang begitu hebat. _Astaga, Tuhan, siapa?_

.

.

.

"Vicchan."

Vicchan—Viktor _—_ anjingnya. Anjing pudel kecil yang mati saat ia tak berada di sampingnya. Anjing pudel yang ditinggal begitu lama oleh Yuuri hingga ia mati kesepian. Yang selama ini bersamanya dan ia janjikan pertemuan setelah final Grand Prix saat itu—namun Vicchan telah terlalu lama menunggu. Kasihan dia.

 _Seleramu memilih nama hewan payah sekali. Kenapa "Viktor"? Dan, kenapa pudel?_

Yuuri tahu dirinya adalah tipe ceroboh yang kadang bisa lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia sengaja memelihara anjing begitu saja—apalagi mengatasnamakan anjing itu _miliknya_. Kalaupun ia hanya kasihan pada anjing itu, biasanya ia akan mengatasnamakan kakaknya dan membantu mengurusnya sesekali _(bila ingat)._

Dan, dari semua jenis anjing; husky, doberman, bulldog, Pomeranian, _kenapa pudel_? Belum lagi ia membelinya di _pet shop._ Ia bisa memilih jenis anjing lain yang lebih umum dan murah. Lalu kenapa pudel? Dan seingatnya Yuuko juga ada di sana dan mengatakan sesuatu. _Tapi apa, astaga!?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau benar-benar menyukai Viktor, ya?"_

" _Aku harap aku bisa cepat-cepat melihatmu bertanding melawan Viktor."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **Viktor.** "

 _Astagastagasta._ Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. _Living legend_ dari Rusia yang menjadi juara Grand Prix lima kali berturut-turut. Yang ia tolak tawarannya saat memiliki kesempatan berfoto bersama. Yang ia tiru programnya dan menjadi viral di internet. Yang datang ke tempatnya dan berkata akan menjadi pelatihnya. Yang _benar-benar_ melatihnya selama delapan bulan dan membuatnya meraih medali emas di Grand Prix.

 _Yang menjadikan "melatih Katsuki Yuuri hingga ia menjadi seorang_ gold medalist _" sebagai kegiatan terakhir dalam agenda hidupnya._

"Kau sudah mengingatnya sekarang, Yuuri?"

Yuuri menatap pria yang sedang bersandar di dinding itu dengan pandangan penus emosi. Vitya—Viktor, berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Menatapnya. Berbicara padanya. Yuuri dapat berkomunikasi dengannya meski seharusnya tidak.

"V-Viktor, kenapa kau ada di _—_ "

 _Ya, Viktor. Kenapa kau ada di sini saat seharusnya kau sudah ada di surga bersama Vicchan dan Makkachin? Kenapa kau masih ada di dunia ini? Kenapa kau bisa dengan santainya tinggal denganku selama dua minggu tanpa mengatakan apapun? Kenapa?_

"Astaga, aku—"

 _Tapi yang paling penting—_

"Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya melupakanmu?"

Yuuri melompat ke arah Viktor dengan meregangkan tangannya; meminta pelukan. Namun ia menabrak Viktor terlalu keras hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk. "Astaga, Viktor, maafkan aku selama dua minggu ini aku—"

"Sshh.." Viktor menempelkan telunjuk dinginnya di bibir Yuuri. "Bukan salahmu, Yuuri. Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi aku—aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu sama sekali. Aku mengingat beberapa hal tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku sudah… berbuat sesuatu yang sangat, sangat jahat padamu.." Air mata Yuuri meleleh dan berjatuhan satu per satu. "Aku menyesal. Tolong… maafkan aku."

Yuuri menangis hebat. Dipeluknya erat Viktor dan ia menangis di dalamnya. Ia tak tahu air mata ini mengalir atas rasa apa. Apakah ia senang karena dapat bertemu dengan Viktor kembali? Menyesal karena ia tak menggunakan dua minggu sebelumnya secara maksimal? Takut karena Vikto sejatinya adalah _orang mati_ , dan dapat saja sewaktu-waktu akan dipanggil kembali ke alamnya?

 _Semuanya_. Yuuri menangis karena semua rasa dan pikiran dan kenangan yang ada dalam dirinya mengenai Viktor. Segala tentangnya memberi harapan sekaligus menyakitinya ketika mereka muncul.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuri. Kurasa, delapan bulan terlalu cepat untukmu? Aku sungguh berharap saat itu bisa berlangsung lebih lama lagi, namun ternyata Tuhan tidak langsung mengabulkannya." Viktor mengelus kepala Yuuri lembut, sebelum melepaskan rengkuhan eratnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Viktor…?"

"Yuuri, kau tahu, aku kembali ke sini karena aku tak bisa tenang sementara kau melupakanku."

"Viktor kau—"

"Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu dari _atas sana_ , kau tahu, saat kau berada di _atas sana_ , rasanya seperti menjadi orang buta. Hanya ada aku, Makkachin, dan, hei, aku sudah bertemu Vicchan, tapi di sana sepi sekali. Tapi seorang _teman yang baik hati_ mengabariku tentangmu. _Temanku yang baik hati_ ini setiap hari akan datang bersama kabar tentangmu—terkadang ia membawa gambar hasil tangannya. Aku mengoleksi semuanya. Ada kau saat tertawa bersama Yurio, saat tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke jaket Yakov, saat kau dan Phichit makan siang di kafe, atau bahkan wajahmu saat tidur."

"Viktor tolong—"

"Tapi saat aku dengar kabar darinya kau melupakanku—kau tahu, itu kali pertamanya aku merasakan rasanya patah hati. Aku memohon pada _teman_ ku agar diberi kesempatan untuk turun dan membuatmu ingat padaku. Dan ia mengabulkannya; dengan syarat aku tidak boleh memberi petujuk apapun dan kau harus mengingatnnya sendiri. Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku tak pernah memberitahukan identitasku padamu ? Karena kalau aku melakukannya, maka misiku dianggap gagal dan aku harus kembali ke _atas sana_ tanpa kau yang berhasil mengingatku."

"Kenapa kau—"

Viktor tersenyum lembut. Ia raih tangan Yuuri dan ia tempelkan di dadanya. "Hei, Yuuri, apa kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku?"

Yuuri terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab namun lidahnya kelu. _Tidak,_ satu kata yang begitu sulit diucapkan. Begitu menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan. Begitu menghancurkan saat Yuuri yang harus mengatakannya.

Namun Viktor mengerti. Maka ia ambil alih bagian Yuuri untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Tidak, 'kan? Tapi, hei, Yuuri. Lihatlah. Aku saat ini ada di depanmu. Menatapmu. Berbicara denganmu. Kau tahu sebabnya?"

 _Tidak,_ namun kali ini Yuuri memilih menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk jawabannya.

"Karena _kau_ lah hidupku, Yuuri. Bahkan meski tanpa jantung dan paru-paru, lihat, aku bisa bertahan dan menemuimu lagi. Aku bisa menyentuhmu dan melakukan banyak hal bersamamu. Kaulah hidupku dan saat ini adalah bukti nyata untukmu."

Yuuri tak dapat bergerak. Menangispun tidak. Seluruh sarafnya seakan membeku hingga ke akar.

"Yuuri, ingat perkataanku soal helaan naasmu? Sesungguhnya mereka tidak sia-sia, Yuuri. Kudengar dari _teman_ ku, kau melakukan itu bahkan sejak saat kau pertama kali dengan berita terakhir tentangku. Katanya, kau mencoba menghangatkanku, mengalirkan kehidupanmu kepadaku." Viktor mengecup jemarinya lembut. "Dan itu adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah seorang Katsuki Yuuri lakukan padaku setelah lamaran waktu itu." Pria itu mengedip nakal.

Esnya meleleh. Tangisnyapun melelah. Yuuri ikut meleleh bersamanya ke dalam pelukan pria yang dicintainya itu. Pemuda itu menangis dan meraung, memeluk dan mendekap tak mau melepaskan.

"Hei, Yuuri. Sebetulnya, aku tak perlu hembusan napas yang kau coba alirkan padaku." Viktor sekali lagi melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini pria itu melangkah mundur. "Karena hidupmu adalah hidupku, Yuuri. Saat kau hidup, maka saat itu pula aku hidup bersamamu. Kau tak perlu takut sendiri karena kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama satu sama lain."

Yuuri ikut bangkit dari duduknya, mencoba mendekati Viktor selangkah demi selangkah. "Viktor, Viktor.." bisiknya.

"Yuuri, ayolah, jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Angkat kepalamu, lihat aku, Yuuri."

Yuuri menatap Viktor lurus di matanya. Dapat ia lihat manik biru milik malaikatnya telah bersih dari kabut kelabu macam apapun—bersinar makin terang dan merupakan yang paling terang dari benda apapun yang pernah dilihat Yuuri.

"Sekarang berjanji padaku, Yuuri," ucap Viktor sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yuuri hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Berjanjilah mulai sekarang, kau akan menghiasi kanvas _teman_ ku dengan senyummu yang paling indah. Setiap hari, setiap saat. Kau takkan tahu kapan ia menggambar potretmu jadi bersiaplah untuk memasang dirimu yang paling indah, oke?"

Yuuri menghela napas tenang. "Oke, aku berjanji atas semua kasih dan sayang dan cinta yang kumiliki untukmu, Viktor." Ia tersenyum.

"Bagus. Itu baru yang kusebut dengan Yuuri Kekasihku."

Keduanya tertawa. Tertawa seperti denting bel yang menandakan akhir dari misi Viktor yang berakhir sukses. Tertawa seperti dentum halus debu-debu magis yang menyelimuti Viktor dan memudarkan wujudnya. Tertawa seperti mereka akan melakukan ini selamanya hingga dunia muak. Tertawa seperti tidak ada perpisahan di antara mereka.

"Sampaikan salamku pada semua. Dan jangan lupa tersenyum dan cintai aku, Yuuri."

"Tentu saja, dan, kau juga, Viktor. Jangan bosan-bosan menungguku dan menyayangiku."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Dan sosok Viktor menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

5K WORDS WOHOOOO! Plotnya jelas pula, uhhhh the power of baper emang yha

Dimaksudkan untuk genre humor, sumpah deh. Mau bikin parody dari status orang : "Can you hear my heartbeat cause i sure can't." versi Viktor lololol jadinya begini. _((Ini sebetulnya udah mulai dibuat dari sebelum episode 11 tapi berhubung penulis keburu baper dan gegana jadi mau nunggu tamat dulu biar ga nebar garam di atas luka pfft-))_

Karena sudah terlanjur, yasudahlah. Viktor's side will (probably) be posted on Viktor's birthday!

P.S : Ada omake di bawah jangan close dulu hehehe

 _My heart's still crying over this whole series,_

 _Enamel Illyane_

* * *

 _ **omake.**_

* * *

"Yurio," panggil Yuuri setelah ia membuka bekal macan Rusia tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi padaku setelah Viktor meninggal?"

Yuri refleks menoleh ke arah Yuuri dengan wajah syok. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tenang dan menjawab, 'Parah. Kau tidak mau melepaskan jenazah Viktor selama satu minggu—kau bahkan tidak makan ataupun tidur. Kau hanya menangis dan mencoba, entahlah, seperti meniup atau menghembuskan napas ke tangannya. Baru setelah akhirnya kau ketiduran karena lelah, kami bisa mengubur Viktor."

"Lalu kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa melupakan Viktor?" Satu suap Pirozhki masuk ke mulut Yuri lewat tangan Yuuri.

"Mana kutahu," gerutu Yuri. "Saat kau bangun keesokkan harinya, kau sudah bersikap seolah tak pernah kenal Viktor."

"Hoo…"

"…"

"…"

"…omong-omong," Yuri menjulurkan tangannya meminta jabat tangan. "Selamat karena sudah mengingat kekasih menjijikkanmu itu dan menyelamatkanku dari kemungkinan hantunya gentayangan dan menggangguku."

Yuuri tertawa dan membalas jabat tangan tersebut. "Sama-sama. Omong-omong, tadi pagi ia titip salam untukmu."

"!?"


End file.
